A New Life's Begining
by Lala J
Summary: What would happen if Kaz/Jun had another child? (New chapter)
1. Another Baby? What Next?

**"A new Life's Beginning"**

**Chapter 1:****  Another Baby?! What Next?**

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to my new story! This is my story about what I think would happen if Jun and Kazuya had another child. I guess you could say it's the sequel to my other story called "Family Counseling". I hope you like it! And remember to Read And Review! ^_~

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Eight months has passed since their appearance on the television show Family Counseling. Not much has changed around the Mishima residence. Jin still doesn't have a job and no girlfriend, Lee is still having his personal problem with Steve (Now he doesn't know who he likes), Hiehachi is still a cranky old man, Kazuya is still in shock about the new baby and finally Jun just waits patiently for it's ever so desired arrival.

Morning, the start of a new day; Kazuya is sitting at the table in the dining room reading a newspaper, Jin is upstairs preparing for a job interview, Lee is sitting at the table to the right side of Kazuya waiting for breakfast and Hiehachi sits opposite to Kazuya usually not being the one for words in the morning.

Jun walked through the doorway holding a container of orange juice and puts it on the table. "Good morning everybody," Jun says in her cheerful morning voice and giving Kazuya a quick morning kiss on the cheek. "So where's Jin?"

"Says he's getting ready for a job interview. " Lee answered.

"But don't we have enough money already?" Jun replied.

"Yeah but Hiehachi insisted on him getting a job to show his independence or something like that."

"Speaking of independence," Kazuya interrupted "Jun, don't you think its time for him to get his own house?"

"Why? What makes you say that? How come Lee and Hiehachi get to stay with us then?

"Jin is an adult now; he can take care of himself. Besides, Lee is only staying with us since I let him convince me into letting him stay here because he was lonely at his old house or something like that. And Hiehachi is staying temporarily because his house caught on fire last year when he trying to cook his own dinner for once in his lifetime and he hasn't gotten a new one yet."

Jun realizes his point and nods approvingly. Out of no where they hear sounds that sound almost like thunder when really it's just Jin rushing and almost falling downstairs because he's late for his interview.

Hiehachi surprisingly spoke,"Geez, looks like SOMEBODY woke up late this morning."

Jin, still buttoning up his shirt, overhearing what he said responded,"Hey! How did you know that?"

Everyone just giggles. Kazuya of all people decided to make a joke out of the situation," What's wrong? Don't have an alarm clock?"

"For your information, I do have an alarm clock! I just didn't hear it that's all." Jin said angrily.

Jun glared at Kazuya," Leave him alone for once Kazuya. Would you like some breakfast Jinny?"

"Sorry Mom, don't have the time for it this morning. I'm already 5 minutes late!"

Lee, having nothing else to do getting bored waiting for breakfast suggests, "Jin I could drive you there if you like? Besides we could pick up something on the way."

Jin, not being the only one scared of his uncle's driving skills, replies," Uh…maybe some other time."

Jun, "Good luck to you Jinny!" She called as Jin stole a piece of toast sitting on a plate and was heading out for the door.

As he closed the door behind him, speaking through the bread in his mouth, he managed to muffle out the words," Thanks! See ya later!" 

Barely being able understand anything he just said, they all just ignored it and continued to wait for breakfast. As soon as Jin stepped out of the house he accidentally dropped his toast out of his mouth and it landed on his nice clean white shirt. Now he has a huge stain on his shirt. Seeing this he almost screamed. It was bad enough he was late, but now he has to go with a stain on his shirt? Could his day get any worse?

Five minutes later, breakfast was finally served. Lee began a discussion while they ate.

"So, Jun, have you and Kazuya decided on what to name the child?" Lee asked randomly.

Looking down at her overwhelming stomach she answered," Actually, I think I might name her Mayumi. It's supposed to be a girl. And I haven't even told Michelle and the others yet since I haven't seen them in such a long time."

"A GIRL?!! It's been eight months and you never told me that, why?" Kazuya interrupted.

Jun, "Well you didn't even bother to ask me. But still, sorry for not telling you about that."        

Kazuya admits, "I just hope this kid turns out better than Jin."

"Oh Kazuya can't you and Jin get along at least once for a day? It's not like he did anything wrong."

Kazuya just shrugs his shoulders and turns his head the other way not responding and practically ignoring her.

Jun just continues her glare and says," You know you can be so childish at times!"

.

Lee," Sometimes I think they both can be pretty childish at times."

"LEE, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!" Both Kazuya and Jun said.

"Gee, well I'm sorry for telling the truth." Lee said obviously trying to ending his part of the conversation.

Hiehachi decided to change the subject and say," I wonder where Jin went for his interview?"

Jun,"Who knows? I wonder if he'll get the job."

Kazuya, almost teasingly added," I don't know, maybe he will, but then again after all of the jobs he's been fired from already, maybe he won't."

 "Kazuya, why must you always say such bad things about your own son? I only hope he doesn't act this way when we have this child." 

The phone rang and Jun answered. "Hello, this is Jun speaking, how may I help you?

"Hey Jun!" It was the kind voice of her best friend Michelle.

"Oh hi Michelle! How have you been?"

"Fine but I heard from Xiaoyu that you were suppose to have a child, am I correct? If so why keep it a secret?"

"Yes it's true but how did Xiaoyu know?"

"Jin must have told her."

"Yeah I agree, anyway just haven't had the time to call you or anything since I've been so busy lately."

"Well I think this causes for a joyful occasion, a baby shower! Today this afternoon! I could call the girls over and we could all have a big party! 

"Baby shower? Sounds great! I'll see ya later Michelle!"

Hearing what Jun just said caused Kazuya, Lee and even Hiehachi to have a look of horror run over their faces. A baby shower? Kazuya remembers in his mind the last time Jun had a party somewhat like that. Through his eyes it wasn't a party; it was a nightmare just waiting to haunt him. He just couldn't stand being around so many girls at one time. It was bad enough Jun is still mad at him about his little attitude this morning and maybe she's doing this as revenge for it, who knows, only time will tell.

Lee didn't really mind just as long as they didn't try to put all that nasty make up on him and dress him up like last time. He only agreed to do it because they said it was easy to clean off and they would pay him. Turns out they lied. He took one look at the mirror and nearly fainted. He spent almost all night trying to get that make up off his face.

Now all they can do is wait and hope that what happened last time, doesn't repeat itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note's:

Thanks For Reading! I hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am! Also, before I end this I'd like to give a special thank you to my great friend Ksim! Next Chapter: "The Baby Shower, Or Is It Just A Nightmare?"


	2. The Baby Shower or is it just a nightmar...

**"A New Life's Beginning"**

** Chapter 2:** The Baby Shower or was it a nightmare?

Author's Notes:

Alright here's chapter 2 of the story. Hope you like it! ^_^

After ten minutes of running, Jin had reached the place where he was going to have his interview. After all that running he was furiously sweating and his heart was beating fast. It was the middle of May and it was extremely hot outside that day. He took a minute to calm down and took a piece of paper out of his trouser pocket. Scanning the words furiously, he said out loud, "Yep this is it, Martial China. But I thought this place was shut down?" Then he just realized the one shut down was in San Francisco; Martial after having some money left over, opened a restaurant in Japan. 

"Well I better get inside" Jin said walking into the black roofed, red brick restaurant. Once inside, he saw people dressed fancy and waiters and waitresses dressed accordingly in their red button up shirt and black trousers or skirts. They were either serving food or taking orders. 

Jin, who was aimlessly staring at his surroundings, quickly realized he was late for his interview. On his way to the reception table, Jin bumped into Hworang, of all people.

"Hey! You could have at least said excus---" Hworang stopped his sentence realizing who had just saw.

"Oh its you again." Jin commented dully.

"Trying to get a job I see? Well you'll have to talk to her over there." Hworang gestured with his hand to the girl with auburn hair and looked about Jin's age standing behind the reception table. She was slim and about average height with blue eyes and red cheeks full of happiness. She wore the restaurant's uniform and had one of the kindest smiles that made Jin do nothing but stare.

Hworang saw Jin staring and said," Goodness Jin, I thought you came here for a job not a girlfriend."

"Oh shut up. You better not mention this to anyone!"

"Or what? Nobody has ever really got a chance to get with her. Her name's Miharu Hirano.  I've seen numerous guys come over here and tried to talk to her but guess what? They all failed. So what on earth makes you so special? You loser."

"First of all, I'm not a loser. That's your job. Secondly, how about this, let's make a deal. If I can get her to go out on a date with me, and plus I get the job, you'll have to do as I say for a week." Jin suggested.

Hworang answered cautiously," I think we have a deal. But if I win, not only do I have major bragging rights, you have to do as I say for a week." 

Jin nodded and they shook hands to their agreement. While Hworang was leaving, he said one last comment to Jin,"My job's being a loser? Have you taken a good look in the mirror lately?" 

Jin just made a fist at him with a small mischievous grin and walked towards Miharu. Hworang went off to serve a table but kept his eye on Jin to make sure he saw what happened.

Jin nervously spoke, "Hello, my name is Jin Kazama and I'm here for a job interview with Martial Law."

Miharu noticed Jin's nervousness and decided to have a little fun with him. She smiled and Jin just blushed while turning his head the other way trying to avoid her. In one of her kindest voices she said," He's been expecting you. I'll tell him you're here."

Just as Miharu turned around Hworang walked pass Jin holding a tray with some dirty dishes on it. As he went by, Hworang whispered," loser" loud enough for him to hear his comment. Jin just glared at him.

When Miharu returned, she saw Jin looking at Hworang. "Hworang, he's one of the silliest people I've ever seen around here. You know him?"

"Do I know him? Of course, we're rivals. We don't speak often I just happen to see him coincidently in the same places as me a lot for some strange reason." Jin replied trying to make conversation out of the time he has before Martial calls him into his office. 

"Hworang's silly but he's not that bad of a person to know, in fact we're friends. He makes laugh quite a lot."

Hearing this made Jin assume that their was a competition beginning to form between them. How could he possibly have a chance with her? His determination grew even greater now.

"Hey uhh, would mind me asking you something?"

"No, go ahead."

"Well I was uhhh…..wondering if.." Jin was stuttering and began to look down at his feet nervously." If you would  lik---"  He sentence was cut short when he saw Martial step outside of his office and gesture for  him to come in with a nod.

Jin returned the nod but before he walked into the office, Miharu stopped him at her side. She whispered into his ear, "Good luck!" Jin smiled and walked into the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back at home, Jun was getting ready to open the refrigerator door of their kitchen until she heard the doorbell ring. 'Must be Michelle.' She thought happily. She grabbed an apple and began walking the door and the bell rung a second time.'Geez can't you wait a second. It's not like the sky is falling or anything.' She thought again knowing how impatient Michelle can be at times.

She opened the door and was welcomed by the smiles of both Julia and Michelle holding presents in their hands. Jun returned the welcome with her smile and began to speak," Hi! Glad to see you could come!"

Michelle, trying to sound nice said,"Yeah it's nice to see you too Jun! But I think it would be kind of you to let us. You know it is pretty hot outside."

"Of course I know. Come inside so I can close this door."

They walked inside and Jun sat exhaustedly onto the large soft couch of their large sized living room. Michelle sat to her right side while Julia sat to her left. 

Jun was anxious to know what was in those boxes they were holding so she tried to take one from Julia. 

Julia quickly moved the box and Jun just laid back onto the couch frowning with her arms crossed against her chest. "Nope sorry. Not Yet." Julia replied," Besides the other guest haven't arrived."

Upstairs in their bedroom, Kazuya could hear them talking downstairs when the doorbell rang again. This meant that the party was going to be starting soon and Jun would most likely call him down there soon. He was dressed in his light blue dress shirt and dark blue pants from his alternate costume of Tekken 4 which he was playing right now on his PS2. He was trying to beat Jin's record in Tekken Force and she shouted halfway upstairs scaring him enough to make him drop the controller.

"Can you come downstairs, the guests are arriving." Jun called.

When he dropped the controller he lost on the game. Seeing this made him furiously angry; he was so close to beating his score. All he did was glare at the TV and mockingly repeated what Jun said unaware of how close she was to their bedroom. Seconds later the doorbell rang again. It was becoming quite annoying to him. 

Jun could hear him and tried to contain her anger in front of her guests, "KAZUYA MISHIMA WILL YOU _PLEASE_ COME DOWNSTAIRS!!" Mumbling between her teeth she said," Don't make me come up there!" 

Kazuya knew he was in deep trouble whenever she used his full name so he had better gotten downstairs before things would have become worse than what they already were. When he came downstairs, he saw that there were quite a few guests. Julia, Michelle, Paul, Xiaoyu, Ganryu, Steve, and Nina were all downstairs.

**Author's Notes:**

Well that's it for Chapter 2! Hope you like it, remember REVIEW!!

                                                                                             ~~Junnie~~


	3. Sorry!

Sorry! I'm not continuing any of my stories due to a serious personal problem. So I won't be updating them anytime soon, except for this story, well thanks for the reviews. Next chapter is on the way, See ya till next time!

                                                                      ~~Junnie~~


	4. Arguing, more arguing and look who's in ...

Author's Notes:

Hey it's me Junnie! I know it's been a while but I've finally solved those personal issues. And before I begin, I'd like to send a special thank you to Ksim3000. He wrote certain parts of the story. I wish him good luck with any of his stories in the future! Just to let you know, IAM NOT FINISHED WITH FAMILY COUNSELING. I'll have that posted up as soon as I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER 3**: Arguing, more arguing and look who's in Martial China!

Mishima Household:   
  
Kazuya comes down the stairs miserable at the fact of not being able to finish his game of Tekken Force. As he walked down the stairs, he slightly glanced at the family portraits of all the Mishima family, going back to 1700. 

One was of Jinpachi, leaning on a black stick with a gold knob on the end. The next was of his father with a cigar in his mouth which wasn't unusual. The next was himself, wearing a black pinstriped suit, tugging on the collars. Kazuya stared at the portrait, admiring himself until he noticed that somebody had scribbled on the plaque underneath, "idiot" in big red words. "FATHER!!" Kazuya thought to himself, getting angry. "Wait till I get my hands on him!" Kazuya muttered under his breath when he thinks of an idea. He turns around to his father's portrait. 

"Well, two can play at that game!" Kazuya said, smirking. He looks around to see if nobody is looking then pulls out a blue coloring pen and starts scribbling on the plaque underneath Heihachi's portrait. When he finish's scribbling on the plaque, the words "moron" appeared in big blue letters. "Hee hee" Kazuya chuckled, putting the lid back on the pen then putting the pen back in his back pocket.

 Kazuya then continued down the stairs and into the living room where his pregnant wife and some of her friends were sitting on the rich velvet green couch. Others like Paul and Ganryu, were sitting in the green velvet chairs which were next to the couch.   
  
"Kazuya, you're finally downstairs!" Said Jun, turning around to see him with a happy smile. "So, what took you so long dear" asked Jun, still smiling.  
  
"Uhhh…I……ummm….I needed to use the bathroom" Kazuya lied, looking innocently.  
  
"Oh...I see…well your down now!" replied Jun, cheerfully. "Anyway, say hello to our guests!"  
  
Kazuya looked around the living room which contained a few guests, most of them he knew, except for the guy in the big black cowboy hat, also wearing western clothes and the Spanish guy dressed in a pink tuxedo.  
  
"Say Jun, who are those guys?" asks Kazuya, looking at the two men.  
  
"Oh right, the man in the black hat is Avery Carrington who is a friend of your father's. He owns a big oil company called "Carrington Oil". The other is Maurice Chavez off the radio station VCPR in Vice City. Well, VCPR became such a huge success under its new management that it expanded all across America, Europe and Asia. The new radio station, TCPR, has just been built and Maurice will be running that one!" says Jun.  
  
"Ooo….kay, so why is he here then"  
  
"Oh well, he's a friend of Avery so he got invited along".  
  
"Right……so, who else is coming?" asks Kazuya.  
  
"Well, Baek is comin-  
  
Jun was interrupted by Kazuya when she mentioned Baek.  
  
"Baek! What the hell is he coming for!?" Kazuya asks sharply.   
  
"Well, he is a friend of mine and Michelle's so it wouldn't be fair if we didn't let him come."  
  
"FAIR! FAIR! That "man" called me a ! A loser! A homosexual out of all things and you call that FAIR!?" Kazuya said, his face getting redder by the minute.  
  
"Don't get yourself worked up, he'll probably don't even approach you" replied Jun, coolly.  
  
"I doubt it…." Kazuya muttered under his breath. Kazuya and Baek had a long time rivalry, like Hwoarang and Jin. Both of them were always fighting over something like "who was better looking" or "who was more of a man". Yep, they had a very long rivalry behind them. Both were grown men and still acted like children when in each other's presence. 

Anyway, there was nothing Kazuya could do and protesting to his wife would only make her furious, especially with her being 8 months pregnant. Kazuya was still in shock about that too as well. Kazuya just shook his head and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to his Jun. 

He put his hand on her stomach for no apparent reason and said, "You sure this child's mine?"  
  
This upset Jun very much but she didn't say anything. She knew how stupid Kazuya could be at the times and this was one of those times. Instead, she just shook it off and smiled. 

"Say, why don't you have a chat with Mr. Carrington? He's a business man, maybe you two could find something in common?" Jun said, nudging him. Kazuya took the hint and got up from the couch.

Everyone else seems to be having a good time. That was until the complaining started. "hey when are we going to eat some cake?" Ganryu asked loudly in a rude voice.   
  
Jun answered," Ganryu can't you wait? It's just some stupid cake."

"Stupid cake? How dare you insult such a wonderful creation? Food is such a wonderful thing."

"Well geez, I'm sorry for insulting such a wonderful thing. I mean, you act like it's the end of the world or something."  
  
"It can be." Ganryu idiotically replied not realizing that Michelle sat directly beside Jun. Michelle just sat there nodding her head disapprovingly. He quickly continues his statement by saying" Michelle, oh…I…uhh...didn't notice you were there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Martial China:  
  
  
"Okay Jin, please take a seat" said Martial as he sat down comfortably into his red velvet chair which was across the shiny brown office desk. Jin followed Martial's orders and sat down in the red velvet visitor chair, across from where Martial was sitting. Jin looked around the office, seeing pictures of Martial, Forest and Paul. Others were of Martial's extended family. Jin then turned his eyes to Martial's desk surface, which was covered with work papers, neatly stacked up, a few gold trophies Martial had won at the side and some pictures of Forest, as a baby. This nearly made Jin laugh, thinking that Martial had pictures of him as a baby sitting on his desk at work which anyone could see. "Thank god my Dad doesn't do anything like that" thought Jin, chuckling inside himself.  
  
Martial decided to start simple conversation off before getting to the point at hand. "So Jin, how are your family doing?" asked Martial, putting his hands to his chest.  
  
"Their fine. My Mom's 8 months pregnant, my Father is just as busy and stupid as usual, my Grandfather is also busy and very grumpy and as for my Uncle, well, he's doing okay" replied Jin, straight to the point.  
  
"Wow! I didn't realize Jun was having another child!" said Martial, shocked.  
  
"Well, we did keep it quiet until Xiaoyu decided to tell everyone"   
  
"I see……….say, are you looking forward to having a new brother or sister?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. The crying's gonna get on my nerves and I can just see Dad, throwing a fit since he can't get to sleep" said Jin, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Right, well let's get to the matter at hand then?"   
  
"Okay then, ready when you are" replied Jin, getting a bit nervous now.  
  
"Right, so where have you worked at before?" asks Martial.  
  
"Well, I did some work for my Uncle once, at G Corporation as a receptionist" replied Jin, even more nervous.  
  
"So, what happened there?" asked Martial.  
  
"Well, I was doing okay until my Uncle decided to hire "Steve" as receptionist"   
  
"Riiiight……..have you got any applications?"  
  
"Yep, my Uncle gave me an application for my work at G Corp"  
  
"Well, can I see it please" asked Martial.  
  
"Sure, here ya go" replies Jin, pulling out a piece of paper a folded piece of paper from his back pocket on the front of his white T shirt. He then starts unfolding the paper and hands it to Martial.  
  
Jin sat very nervously in his chair, twiddling his thumbs while Martial read the application steadily. The only thing you could here was, "ummmmmm…..hmmmmmm…….ah………mmmmhmmmmm…..", from Martial as he read the letter.   
  
After five minutes of nervous waiting, Martial finally put the paper gently on the desk while staring casually at Jin.   
  
"Well Jin, your Uncle put quite a few good words on your application" Martial spoke. "So, it has come to my conclusion that I think you would be very good for the job, so your hired" Martial said calmly.   
  
Jin couldn't believe what he just heard! He was hired! At last, he had a job!  
  
"Thank you Martial, thank you ever so much!"   
  
"No problem Jin and I think you will be a great edition to the team. However, what career do you want to be doing in the future?" asked Martial.  
  
"Well, I would like to go in to teaching Japanese and Math for a future career" Jin said proudly.  
  
"Teaching, sounds like a good career to go into. I wish the best of luck with it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get on with some work" Martial replied sternly.  
  
"Okay, thanks Martial" said Jin who began walking towards the door. Just before leaving the room, Martial says, "Oh and you start tomorrow!"  
  
Jin turned around and nodded his head in acknowledgement then began walking out of the office once again.   
  
After he had left the office and was sure to shut the shiny dark brown office door behind him, the angelic Miharu approached him.  
  
"So, how did it go?" asked Miharu.  
  
"Well……, I GOT THE JOB!!" Jin shouted, getting very excited.  
  
"That's great Jin!!!!!" said Miharu, so happy for him.  
  
"Thanks Miharu!!" Jin said then he remembered something.  
  
"Say…ummmmm….well…..what are you do tonight Miharu?" Jin asked nervously.  
  
"Hmmmmm….nothing, why Jin?" Miharu asked, noticing Jin's shyness.  
  
"Well…….ummmmm……well…….err…….would……..err…….like to go….ummm….out with me tonight? I've got nothing to do and all I want to do is spend the evening in with my family going on about the new baby, uhhhhhh….it gets on your nerves, especially Uncle Lee! It's got to the point that he's so protective of mom that after he uses "anything", he'll ending up sterilizing it"   
  
"Sure Jin, I'd love too!" said Miharu, happily.  
  
"You will! YOU WILL!? That's great!!" Jin said very excitedly and started doing a little dance which Hwoarang noticed and tried not to laugh.  
  
"So, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Asked Jin.  
  
"How about 8:00pm?" Miharu asked.  
"Sure, 8:00 it is! See you then!" Jin said smiling.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, the restaurant doors burst wide open and inside walked three men, all in a row. The man on left had dark skin, wore a white suit which was white as paper and had a pair of black sunglasses on. The one on the right had white skin, wore a pinkish suit like out of the 1970's, wore glasses and had light hair. The one in the middle wore a green Hawaiian t shirt, dirty blue jeans and had dark hair. All of them looked American.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant all turned around to see who had just entered. A lot of people gasped, others tried not too stare. Even Hwoarang was afraid and was shaking a bit.  
  
The three men looked around at everybody then they just continued to walk up to the desk where Jin and Miharu were. As they walked past, people were staring at them, whispering, "My god it's Tommy Vercetti!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Meanwhile at the baby shower~~

Many things had changed in that short amount of time. Paul was drunk, Ganryu wouldn't stop asking for the cake, Lee was 

Michelle spoke, changing the subject," So how did Family Counseling go?"

Jun replied, "Oh it was awful! Way too much cursing and arguing."

Then they heard the annoying sound of the doorbell. Michelle got up from the couch and walked to the door to answer it.

Michelle kindly welcomed him in and said, "Hello Baek! Nice to see you." 

As soon as Kazuya heard the name Baek, he almost exploded with anger. He hated that man and everyone knew it.

Baek was wearing a brown jacket and some blue jeans. As he walked by Michelle he grabbed a glass of red wine from the table in front of Jun. He didn't mind seeing Jun, but Kazuya was a completely different story. Kazuya was standing on the stairs holding a plate with some  looking at Baek with one of those extremely hateful stares.

When Baek noticed where Kazuya was standing, he slowly walked towards him. As he did, he mumbled, "Looks like this house could use a lot of redecorating, just look at the color of these couches! And I have absolutely no idea where Kazuya got those clothes from. Who in the world would wear something like that?"

Hearing what Baek said, Kazuya got a little upset but he managed to contain his anger. That was until…..….Baek 'supposedly' tripped and spilled some of his red wine on Kazuya's shirt. Kazuya's stare just got even worse. He took one look at his shirt and then looked back at Baek.

"It was an accident. Don't get so mad." Baek said coolly.

"Just an accident?! Are you crazy? That was clearly on purpose you idiot!"

"First of all, I'm not an idiot. Secondly, who are you to be calling me an idiot you---"He was cut off when Kazuya threw his plate of spaghetti onto Baek's jacket.

Seeing what was going on, Jun had to put some sort of end to it. She got up from the couch and walked over to Kazuya and Baek. When Kazuya saw her he knew it meant trouble. All she did was smile and say,"Kazuya, can I have a small talk with you in the kitchen?"

Kazuya responded," Okay." But then he whispered to Baek," I'm warning you not to come in any type of contact with me or things are going to be a lot worse next time."

Baek just mockingly repeated what he said as he watched Kazuya walk into the kitchen.

When in the kitchen, Jun slammed the door shut and looked at Kazuya as if she wanted to kill him. "What is wrong with you? All day you have been acting like you've lost your mind or something."

Hearing Jun yelling at Kazuya, Baek put his ear on the door to hear what was going on.

Kazuya responded, "Well what would you expect? I'm not exactly one of those types of people who like baby showers. Sorry."

"Sorry? Oh please whatever. I don't care how much you don't like it, you're staying. And you are not going to ruin my baby shower just because you don't want to be here."

Kazuya just kept quiet as Jun continued," Besides it's your baby as well and I'm the one who's been carrying it for the past 8 months! Just don't talk to me for the rest of the day because every time I talk to you, we argue."

"Well, why do we always have to argue?"

"Never mind, just go back into the living room and don't say anything to anyone about this little conversation. Is that understood?"

"Okay, but you do know that Baek was the one who started it."

Meanwhile outside the door, Baek noticed some people staring at him suspiciously so he moved away from the door.

Jun just sighs and ignores him as she walks out of the kitchen. As Kazuya walked outside of the kitchen, he noticed Baek slightly laughing at him. Kazuya just turned his head the other way and tried to ignore him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes:

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you like it! It took a little while longer this time but I managed to get it posted up. Remember to PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are what inspire me to write another chapter. Well until next time, see ya!

~~Junnie~~


End file.
